Big Time Shower
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: James has a little secret that gets revealed in an unexpected way...in the shower! Trust me, it's better than it sounds! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! :D I really hope you like this! I was having a 'happy moment' while taking a bubble bath a couple nights ago, and I was suddenly struck by inspiration to write this! ;D Also, this is my **60TH **BTR story! YAY! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**P.S. **Something I've been meaning to do in my fast few fics is to promote the Slashie Awards constest being held by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS! I turned down a position as a judge in this contest because I have my fic ideas I want to focus on, but I told OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS that I would help promote her contest in my fic updates, and I just keep forgetting to, so here's my first one! XD Check out her conctest and vote for your favorites! **I've been given the great honor and pleasure of being nominated for Best Slash Author, and a few of my fics have been nominated for some of the different categories! ****THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL MY READERS WHO VOTED FOR ME! I REALLY REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT! *snuggly panda huggles to all of you* WRITING IS MY PASSION AND I WILL NEVER STOP! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Big Time Shower**

The four boys of Big Time Rush felt a sense of relief flood over them as they walked through the front door of apartment 2J. It was a Saturday afternoon, and they had just finished a three-hour dance rehearsal at the hands of their ruthless producer Gustavo. Since it was a Saturday, they had no homework to worry about and they planned to spend the rest of the evening relaxing and enjoying each others company. They all dropped their duffle bags in their usual spot in front of the swirly-slide(they would move them later before Mama Knight saw them and had a fit about leaving their stuff everywhere).

Carlos and Logan went to the kitchen to begin the task of fixing the array of microwavable snacks they always kept in the freezer for such 'occasions' as this. Kendall and James, however walked over to the couch and flopped down onto the comfy orange cushions. The blonde boy instantly wrapped an arm around James' shoulders, and placed a light kiss to his cheek. The two of them had been going out together for the better part of five months. They were so happy together, and it felt so good to express their feelings for each other after having tried to deny the feelings since the eighth grade. It also helped that their friends and family accepted them for who they were.

"What do you guys wanna watch when we get the snacks done?" Logan asked from over in the kitchen.

"Anything's good for me." Kendall answered.

"Same here." James said.

"Ooo, how about the Batman movies?" Carlos piped in excitedly.

The other three boys couldn't help but smile at their friend's eagerness for superhero movies. Ever since he was little, Carlos always loved anything to do with superheroes. He would frequent the local comic book store every chance he got, he practically begged any of his three best friends to go with him to the theater whenever a new superhero movie came out, and his side of the room he shared with Logan was plastered with superhero posters. He even had a pair of Superman underwear that he wore frequently.

As the two boys labored away in the kitchen to fix the snacks, James was becoming more and more aware of a fact that he couldn't hide for very long: he was horny as hell! He didn't know why, but whenever they finished up a dance rehearsal, he always got horny. He didn't know if it was from his body temperature being so hot, or from staring at Kendall's ass all day, or from the hormones racing through his seventeen-year-old body. He usually wore loose sweatpants to hide the raging boner he always had after rehearsals, but for some reason, he chose to wear his close-fitting jeans today.

"James?" Kendall's voice suddenly broke the pretty boy out of his thoughts.

"What?" James almost yelled as he jumped in his seat.

"You okay? You seem…..distracted." Kendall asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." the pretty boy stammered, "Ummm…..I think I'm gonna go take a shower before we start the movie."

Before anyone could say another word, James got up and practically bolted out of the room. The second he set foot in his and Kendall's room, he shut the door, and leaned against the cool wood for a second. He was alone…..and dying to relieve the intense pressure in his jeans. He quickly kicked off his shoes before making his way over to his side of the bed, bending over to rummage through the lower drawer of his nightstand. A couple seconds later, he pulled out what he was looking for: an eight-inch, thick-as-hell, turquoise dildo complete with a set of equally-colored balls attached to it.

The dildo was the only secret he ever kept from Kendall. The turquoise length was slightly bigger than Kendall, and James didn't want to hurt his boyfriend's feelings by having it or to make him feel inadequate as a lover(because he had absolutely _no _complaints about Kendall's skills between the sheets); he just liked to have some solo fun every now and then. He had tried to tell Kendall about the dildo several times, but just when he thought he had mustered up the courage, the words would just die before they came out.

Once he had extricated the dildo from the mass of unfolded bandanas in the lower drawer of his nightstand, James crossed the room in long strides over to the adjoining bathroom and closed the door. He set the dildo aside on the counter beside the sink while he hastily disrobed from his t-shirt and tight jeans. His half-hard cock twitched as the slightly-cooled air of the room ghosted across it. The pretty boy wasted no time in reaching into the shower stall and turning on the water, adjusting it to just the right temperature. He grabbed the dildo laying next to the sink and stepped underneath the steady streams of water flowing from the shower head. The lukewarm water instantly soaked his body as he reached over to pull the completely transparent shower curtain closed. His hair was a little sweaty from the three-hour dance rehearsal they had just gone through, so he took a couple minutes to hastily wash it before getting down to business…..

James heaved a sigh of excitement as he finished washing his hair, and he let his hand roam down over his well-defined abs to his neglected cock. He gave the column of flesh a few light strokes, instantly feeling it completely harden in his hand. A weak moan slid past his wet lips as he caressed the hard flesh, the water cascading over his body turning him on even more. After a little more stroking, he turned away from the stream of water so his back was facing the wall. He then sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, and gave them a generous coat of saliva before bracing his other hand against the wall and reaching back to his tight entrance. He teased himself with his fingertips a little before carefully easing a single finger past the tight ring of muscle. A soft gasp escaped his throat as he began moving the finger slowly in and out. Once he was accustomed to the feeling, he added a second finger, and moaned as his hole was gently stretched and prepared for what was coming. The pretty boy continued fingering himself a bit longer until he thought he was sufficiently stretched.

His heart raced with excitement as he bent down and picked up the turquoise dildo, which he'd set in the corner right after he got in the shower. He attached the hefty length to the tiled shower wall using the strong suction cup at one end of it. He then picked up the small bottle of lube he and Kendall kept in the shower for those impromptu steamy moments that occasionally arose, and used some of it to make the dildo nice and slick. He didn't waste any time in setting the lube aside and turning so his back faced the wall once again. He used one hand to reach back and hold the dildo in the right position pressed against his hole, and braced the other hand against the wall as he spread his legs and slowly pushed back.

James gasped and forced his body to relax as he eased the dildo in inch by heart-stopping inch. He felt a small twinge of pain as his hole stretched hard around the length, but the lube did its job, and it eased in smoothly. It took a little breathing and coaxing, but James' body eventually accepted the dildo's entire eight inches. He paused for a moment to allow his body to adjust to the large intrusion. The twinges of pain slowly ebbed away, leaving only pleasure in their wake. As soon as his insides relaxed, James started moving. He leaned his hips forward so that only the head of the dildo remained inside him before slamming back onto it. An almost involuntary cry of pleasure erupted from his throat, which he tried to muffle so he didn't alert his friends to what he was doing. His hand instantly darted down to his fully erect cock, and he stroked it at a pace to match his thrusts.

The sensations pulsing through his lithe body were incredible. Every nerve in his body quivered and came to life, and his head spun with the pleasure. The dildo had just the right shape so that it brushed against his sweet spot with every thrust he made. He was lost in the intense sensations pulsing through him….that is, until he happened to glance over his shoulder and saw Kendall standing there watching him.

"Kendall!" the pretty boy cried in surprise.

He jumped, and suddenly felt exposed and awkward and, not to mention, scared.

"Kendall, I-I can explain. I-I was just…" he stammered nervously as he pulled his body off the dildo.

Before he could finish his shaky sentence, Kendall held up a hand to silence him. Without saying a word, the blonde boy began slowly undoing the yellow-plaid shirt that covered his upper body. Once it was open, he shrugged the garment from his shoulders, letting it fall unceremoniously to the tiled floor. He then pulled the white t-shirt off that he'd been wearing underneath it. James' heart was racing with both excitement and nervousness as he watched his lover disrobe through the transparent shower curtain. Kendall undid his black skinny-jeans, and pushed them down his legs along with his underwear. Only when he kicked them aside and straightened did James realize that the blonde boy was hard as a rock.

Kendall's eyes were full of fiery lust and desire as he stepped forward and pushed aside the clear shower curtain just enough for him to step into the small shower with his boyfriend. James didn't have time to say anything before he found himself being pulled into a sloppy, passionate kiss. Kendall drank in the soft moan that slipped past James' lips, and he cradled the back of his neck so he couldn't pull away before he was ready for him to. He could tell that the taller boy was nervous, so he reached down with his free hand to gently stroke his cock to help relax him. While he had him distracted by this, he took the opportunity to back him against the wall so he had the upper hand. It was only then that they had to pull away for air.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" James breathed.

"I know something's up when James Diamond just randomly runs out of the room to take a shower." Kendall answered with a sexy smirk.

James let out a choked gasp when Kendall wrapped his hand around both their cocks, and started stroking them together. He didn't know how he missed it before, but he suddenly felt the distinct shape of his dildo pressing into his lower back.

"It made me so hard to watch you slamming yourself back on that thing." Kendall moaned, "What were you thinking of when it was inside you? Were you imagining that it was me?"

James gasped and nodded as he squirmed against the wall. They shared another kiss, but this one was slower and more intimate than the first. James instantly parted his lips and let Kendall in when he felt the blonde boy's tongue brush against his bottom lip. He brought his hand up to caress his boyfriend's cheek, and tangle his fingers through his wet, blonde hair.

"Put the dildo inside you again." Kendall whispered when they pulled back again.

"Huh?" James gasped.

"Put it inside you again." Kendall repeated in a deep, sexy voice.

James didn't know what the blonde boy had in mind, but he went along with it anyway; he knew Kendall would never do anything to hurt him. The blonde boy brought his hands around to James' hips, gripping the two perfect mounds of flesh and spreading them apart. The two of them maneuvered around until James felt the blunt head of the dildo nudging his exposed hole again. He couldn't see what he was doing, so Kendall helped him ease himself back onto the thick, turquoise length. The pretty boy whimpered softly as he was stretched hard around it again. Kendall gently kneaded his hips until he was fully seated on the dildo. It turned him on so much to look over James' shoulder and see the length disappear inside of him.

"Mmm, you like that?" Kendall moaned as he lightly traced his finger along the sensitive skin of James' stretched hole, "You like having that big thing inside you?"

"Y-yes!" the pretty boy gasped.

A sexy smirk appeared on Kendall's features, and he planted a smoldering kiss to his boyfriend's perfect lips. He then moved over to his neck, gently nipping and sucking on the creamy skin. He delighted in the soft gasps and guttural moans spilling from James' mouth. When he finished ravishing the expanse of skin with kisses, he chose one specific spot right on his pulse point to leave his mark.

"Ngh, Kendall!" James whimpered as the blonde boy sucked harshly on the spot of skin, and tugged it between his teeth.

Several seconds later, Kendall pulled back to admire the purplish mark marring the once perfect skin. He made sure that the mark was high enough on James' neck so it wouldn't be easily hidden unless the pretty boy wore a turtleneck. After placing a light kiss to the mark, Kendall moved downward over James' firm chest and perfectly-sculpted abs. He meticulously traced each line of his abs, holding the boy's hips in place so he couldn't move until he was ready for him to.

"K-Kendall, please!" James gasped when the blonde boy flicked his tongue along the V-shape formed by his hips, purposely avoiding the part of his body that demanded the most attention.

Finally deeming his boyfriend flustered enough, Kendall decided to go ahead with his plan to work the pretty boy into a hot, quivering mess. He held James throbbing cock at the base, and stuck his tongue out. The shuddering cry that tore its way from James' throat as he licked up the underside of his cock was the most delicious thing Kendall had ever heard.

"You can move now, baby." Kendall whispered, "Pound your ass on the dildo while I suck you."

James gulped on his breath and nodded. He carefully pulled almost all the way off the thick dildo, just like he had before, and thrust back onto it, sending a shockwave of pleasure through his entire body. Kendall slid his hands up James' quivering thighs as he leaned forward and sucked the head of his sturdy cock into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, and took in more of the throbbing length, coughing away the slight gagging sensation he got when James' cock bumped the back of his throat.

This was the most amazing thing James had ever felt! Having his ass stretched and completely filled by the dildo, and feeling his boyfriend's warm wet mouth surrounding his cock was mind blowing. Kendall lightly bobbed his head around the hard length in his mouth as James thrust back and forth on the dildo inside him. The blonde boy was even more turned on when James grabbed the back of his head, and tangled his fingers through his wet hair. He let one of his hands drop from James' hip so he could stroke his own neglected cock.

"Ngh, Kendall….this feels s-so good!" the pretty boy muttered as he braced his hand against the wall again.

Kendall moaned in response and looked up at him with his perfect green orbs. It made the blonde boy feel so sexy to be kneeling on the floor of the shower, the warm water cascading over him with his boyfriend's big cock sliding between his lips. It was better than any porn video they had ever watched together. He continuously moaned around James' cock, sending the vibrations straight through the pretty boy, bringing him closer and closer to the edge with every thrust.

"K-Kendall! I'm close!" James gasped.

The boy on his knees moaned again, and brought his free hand from James' hip to gently fondle his balls. This extra stimulation caused James to cry out in pleasure. Just a few seconds later, he found himself tumbling over the edge into sheer bliss. An erotic cry tore its way from his throat, and he emptied his huge load of cum into his boyfriend's mouth. Kendall gladly drank in every bit of it, sucking James through his orgasm. The pretty boy's muscles tightened around the thick dildo in his ass, only intensifying the pleasure.

When the intense sensations reached their peak, they fleeted away, leaving James weak and breathless. He sagged against the wall, and his legs threatened to give out from under him. Kendall pulled back, letting the softening flesh slide from between his lips, and he wiped away a small trickle of cum that slid down the side of his chin. When James could draw his breath normally again a couple minutes later, he looked down and instantly noticed that Kendall was still hard, his hand moving slowly up and down his shaft.

"You need to come." he observed out loud.

Kendall rose to his feet, and pressed his lips lovingly against James'.

"Tell me what you want me to do." he whispered, his warm breath tickling the taller boy's face.

"Whatever you want. I'm yours." James whispered back.

A sensual smile tugged at Kendall's lips, and he gently coaxed James to step forward so the dildo slipped out of him. He then spun him around by his shoulders, and pressed him against the wall. James gasped in excitement as he stuck his ass out toward Kendall. He knew what the blonde boy was about to do, and he was more than willing to let him do it. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Kendall reach for the small bottle of lube, using some of it to slick his throbbing dick. He turned his head back to face the wall just as Kendall stepped up behind him. A second later, he felt the head of his boyfriend's cock brushing against his well-stretched entrance. Kendall placed a steadying hand on James' shoulder as he started to push forward. The pretty boy cried out softly as his ass was filled once again, but it felt different this time; the intrusion was warm and alive and he could feel the arousing presence of Kendall behind him.

"You okay, baby?" Kendall asked, thinking that he'd somehow hurt James when he cried out.

"Y-yeah. Mm, your dick feels so good." the pretty boy moaned.

His confidence restored, Kendall carefully pulled back so only the head of his cock remained inside James, then abruptly shoved his hips forward. James was still super-sensitive between his legs from his previous orgasm, so this sent a jolt of intense pleasure through his entire body. Kendall wasted no time in repeating the motion, a guttural moan rolling off his lips as he did. Even though he had been stretched by the dildo, James still felt so tight. His insides hugged Kendall's cock perfectly.

"Oh, you're so hot, baby! Your ass feels so amazing!" the blonde boy muttered as he continuously thrust into him.

It wasn't the words themselves that turned James on; it was the way Kendall's voice was so shaky and erotic. Kendall could turn him on by doing the simplest of things, whether it was smiling a certain way, or with a sexy flick of his expert eyebrows, or just brushing their hands together by accident when they were in the kitchen making breakfast. The blonde boy was practically a walking orgasm! And speaking of…..

"You want me to come inside you, Jamie?" Kendall moaned, gripping the pretty boy's hip and shoulder hard enough to leave bruises.

"Please! You close?" James gasped as he pushed back against him.

"Oh, yeah!" Kendall moaned back.

After hearing that, James purposely clenched his muscles hard around Kendall to bring him closer to the edge. This heightened the pleasure for both of them, and it didn't take long for Kendall cry out in ecstasy. He pressed his face into his boyfriend's shoulder to muffle his cries as he came hard inside his perfect velvety heat. James moaned when he felt the warm, sticky liquid seeping into his every contour and crevasse. Every nerve in his body just tingled at being so close to his lover.

Kendall's body went slack against James after he came, his breathing harsh and ragged. After a few seconds, James let one of his hands drop down from the shower wall to where Kendall's hand rested on his hip, and he gently interlaced their fingers. He felt Kendall smile against his shoulder at the touch. A couple minutes later when Kendall could breathe normally again, he pulled out of James as carefully as he could, and turned him around by his shoulder. The pretty boy's heart fluttered at the raw love and desire held in his boyfriend's eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with using that dildo." Kendall whispered as he pulled James in for a slow, passionate kiss.

James felt a sense of relief wash over him; he had been so scared of what Kendall would say when he had first walked in the bathroom and saw him. Now, he felt like he could be completely open with Kendall, no matter what.

"I love you." he whispered as he ran a gentle hand through Kendall's wet hair.

"I love you, too." Kendall said with a loving smile.

He then reached over and pulled the dildo off the wall with a loud (and somewhat humorous) pop.

"I can't wait until we can use this thing again." the blonde boy whispered in the sexiest voice James had ever heard.

He enunciated his words by slowly gliding the dildo across James' perfect abs, and giving the taller boy a sexy flick of his eyebrows. James couldn't help but giggle a little as he reached around Kendall to turn off the shower.

"I can't wait either." he said.

With that, the two of them stepped out of the shower so they could begin drying off. They were almost sure that the snacks Carlos and Logan had been preparing were cold by now, but they didn't care; they could always re-heat them. Once they were finished drying off and got their clothes back on, they headed off down the hallway to enjoy a relaxing boys-night-in with their two best buds.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! :D I really hope you liked it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
